Erinnere Dich
by yama-chan
Summary: Taichi leidet an Amnesie, Yama versucht ihm in dieser schweren Situation zu helfen *TAITO*


Titel: Erinnere dich Autor: Yamachi E-Mail: yama-chan@web.de Warnung: Yaoi, Shonen-ai (obwohl, davor brauche ich doch nicht warnen!) Pairing: Taito/Yamachi (Taichi + Yamato) Feedback: Ist immer gern gesehen, entweder unter yama-chan@web.de oder hier in die Kommentare (animexx.de) bzw. reviews (fanfiction.net) Disclaimer: Leider gehören die beiden Süßen nicht mir, sondern Toei und Bandai (aber dat wisst ihr ja). Obwohl ich Taichi schon ganz gerne als Voodoo- Doll hätte. Ich mache auch kein Geld damit, sondern diene nur der Unterhaltung. Kommentar: Es gibt schon viele Geschichten dazu, ich weiß. Doch ich hab die Story schon vor einem Jahr angefangen und Lust weiter zu schreiben. Obwohl sie noch nicht fertig ist, stell ich sie schon mal teilweise rein. Sagt mir ob ich weiterschreiben soll! Widmung: Allen taitotownern!!! Ihr seid die besten! Dann noch so vielen tollen Autoren, deren Namen ich mir nie behalten kann. Ganz besonders Stiffy, die die Story schon teilweise kennt. Vielleicht freust du dich! ~ Ach ja, dies ist sowas wie ein Abschiedsgeschenk, fürs erste!  
  
~ Erinnere dich ~  
  
Langsam öffne ich meine Augen. Ich liege in einem Bett. Weißes Lacken, weiße Bettdecke. Alles in diesem Zimmer ist weiß. Abgesehen von den Blumen auf dem weißen Nachtschrank. Diese sind rot. Wo bin ich nur? Ich weiß es nicht. Neben dem Bett sitzt jemand auf einem Stuhl. Wer ist dieser jemand? Er hat seine Augen geschlossen, seine blonden Haare fallen ihm ins Gesicht. Ich versuche mich zu bewegen, mache aber nur unnötige Geräusche. Die Person wird wach. Schaut mich ungläubig an. Mit großen, azurblauen Augen. "Taichi, du bist wach. Endlich! Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was für Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe!" Diesen Worten folgt eine feste Umarmung. Schmerzen lassen mich aufstöhnen. Sofort weicht dieser jemand von mir. "Hab ich dir weh getan? Das wollt ich nicht!" Immer noch schaue ich ihn an. Ungläubig! Seine blauen Augen, die so tief sind. Ich erkenne Sorge in ihnen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass man in ihnen die Seele erkennt. Aber um wen sorgt er sich? Ich weiß es nicht. Langsam fällt mir auf, dass ich gar nichts weiß. Nichts. Ich weiß nicht wer er ist und eigentlich weiß ich auch nicht wer ich bin. "Ich werde jetzt mal den Doc holen. Der wird sich auch freuen, dass du wach bist." Er steht auf, geht zur Tür. Verlässt mich. Die Tür wird wieder aufgerissen, wieder er, der für mich namenlose. Kommt an mein Bett, drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Verwunderung umgibt mich. Ich starre ihn an. Möchte was sagen, was fragen. Doch die Worte verlieren sich in mir. "Bin sofort wieder da!" Jetzt ist er wieder verschwunden. Ich schließe die Augen, versuche etwas zu finden, was mich an diese Person erinnert. Irgendwo muss doch was sein. Das Geräusch der Tür holt mich zurück aus meinen nichtvorhandenen Erinnerungen.  
  
Zwei Personen betreten das Zimmer. Eine kenne ich, die andere nicht. Aber eigentlich kenne ich beide nicht. Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal den Namen des Blonden. "Herr Yagami, wie fühlen Sie sich?" Der Arzt, ich bin mir sicher, dass er das ist, tritt näher an mein Bett. Fühlt meinen Puls. Schaut mir in den Mund. Misst Fieber. Kontrolliert die Geräte von denen Schläuche an meinen Körper gehen. "Ich weiß nicht so recht!" Gratuliere, du hast was gesagt. Jetzt rede ich schon in Gedanken mit mir. Schlimmer kann es nicht mehr werden. "Wissen Sie, was passiert ist?" "Nein." Ein Wort, das so viel Bedeutung hat. Mein Kopf erscheint mir leer. Ich kann suchen und suchen, ich werde nichts finden. Alles ist weg. Unauffindbar. "Wissen Sie denn, wer Sie sind oder dieser junge Mann hier?" Bei seinen Worten zeigt er auf die blonde Person hinter ihm. Diese Augen, sie schauen mich bittend an. Fast flehend. Leise bringe ich wieder ein 'Nein' hervor. Dieses Wort wirkt so endgültig, so beendend. "Das hatte ich befürchtet." Gelassen schaut mich der Arzt an. Sein Gesicht wirkt so, als ob es normal ist, dass man keine Erinnerungen hat. Die Person hinter ihm dagegen schaut geschockt auf mich. Er klappt den Mund auf und zu. Möchte was sagen, doch weiß nicht wie. "Ich werde Sie heute Nachmittag noch mal untersuchen. Bis dahin sollten Sie sich noch ein wenig ausruhen. Und mit Ihnen müsste ich auch noch mal sprechen, Herr Ishida!" Der Arzt verlässt das Zimmer, der Blonde folgt ihm. Wie hat der Arzt ihn genannt, 'Herr Ishida'? Das muss also sein Name sein. Ich schaue mich um. Immer noch erscheint mir dieses Zimmer so trist und grau. Es hat keine Atmosphäre.  
  
Wieder einmal geht die Zimmertür auf. Herr Ishida tritt ein. Er setzt sich wieder auf den Stuhl. "Wie fühlst du dich?" "Beschissen!" Eine ehrliche Antwort. Was interessiert sich der Typ eigentlich für mich. Ich müsste ihm doch eigentlich völlig egal sein, jetzt, wo ich mich nicht mehr an ihn erinnern kann. Oder etwa nicht? "Das wird schon wieder." Er legt seine Hand auf meine. Etwas geschockt schaue ich ihn an. Er zieht seine Hand zurück. Das angenehme Gefühl, welches ich verspürte, verschwindet so schnell, wie es kam. Ich versuche nach seiner Hand zu greifen. Er reicht sie mir bereitwillig. So verharren wir eine ganze Weile. Er sitzend, ich liegend. Unsere Hände ineinander. Die Stille im Raum wird nur durch die Wanduhr gestört. Doch die Ruhe stört sie nicht, welche mich befällt. Es ist so entspannend. Ich fühle mich wohl, trotz der Leere. Nur ungern breche ich unser Schweigen. "Wer bist du?" Ich muss schließlich wissen, wie ich ihn anreden soll. "Stimmt ja! Ich hab mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Also, ich bin Yamato Ishida. Du kannst mich aber Matt nennen." Aha, Yamato oder Matt, ist mir ehrlich gesagt ziemlich egal. Eine weitere Frage brennt in meinem Kopf. Doch ich habe Angst. Angst sie zu stellen. Eine kalter Schauer läuft über meinen Rücken. Will ich das wirklich wissen? Ich schließe die Augen, bin ziemlich erschöpft. So bleibe ich einen Moment. Yamato macht keinen Laut. Er sitzt still neben mir und hält meine Hand, wärmt sie. Ich öffne meine Augen wieder. Ich muss es wissen. Muss wissen, wer ich bin. Denn das weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nicht wer ich bin. In diesem Moment fühle ich mich so unendlich leer. "Und wer bin ich?" Ich stelle die Frage leise. Sie ist kaum hörbar. Doch er hat sie verstanden. Seit Gesichtsausdruck zeigt es mir. Er fängt an zu lächeln. Dieses Lächeln beginnt in den Augen. Sie strahlen so eine Güte und Stärke aus. "Du, du bist der wundervollste Mensch den ich kenne. Du bist mein Tag und meine Nacht. Der Mond und die Sonne gleichzeitig. Du bist meine Welt. Du bist..." "Nein, wer bin ich? Mein Name?" "Dein Name? Dein Name ist Taichi." "Taichi" Ich spreche den Namen, meinen Namen, nach. Doch die Erinnerungen, welche ich mir erhofft habe, bleiben aus. Es gibt nichts, was mich mit diesem Namen verbindet, leider. Er ist bedeutungslos. Bin ich es auch?  
  
Wieder Stille, schweigen. Kein Wort. Kein Laut. Wozu auch? Yamato ist gegangen. Bandprobe, oder so. Die Ärzte waren da, haben untersucht, sind wieder gegangen. Jetzt heißt es warten. Warten auf die Ergebnisse. Warten auf jemanden, der zu mir kommt. Warten, dass die bedrückende Stille um mich herum verschwindet. Klopfklopf Ich drehe meinen Kopf zur Tür. Langsam geht sie auf. Wieder er. Wieder Yamato. "Hallo Taichi!" "Hallo!" Er kommt zu mir hin, drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Doch wieso? Er setzt sich neben mich auf den Stuhl. Wie schauen uns in die Augen. Doch dann wendet er sich ab. Greift in seine Jackentasche. "Ich hab dir etwas mitgebracht." Er hält mir eine CD hin. "Was ist das?" "Unsere neue CD, vielleicht gefällt sie dir ja." Dankend nehme ich sie an. Lege sie auf das Nachtschränkchen. Ich möchte ein Gespräch anfangen. Doch ich weiß nicht wie. Yamato erscheint mir so fremd. Ich will mich erinnern und habe gleichzeitig Angst vor der Erinnerung. Der Arzt sagt, ich soll viele Fragen stellen, egal zu was. Ereignisse, Personen, egal. Die Hauptsache wäre, dass ich so oft wie möglich mit meinem alten Leben konfrontiert werde. Und ich soll schreiben. Schreiben, um mich zu erinnern. Das soll helfen. Vielleicht tut es das ja auch.  
  
"Weißt du schon, wann du wieder nach Hause kommen darfst?" Ich nicke. "Der Arzt meint, noch zwei, drei Tage zur Beobachtung. Wieso?" "Nun ja, es ist einsam zu Hause, so ganz ohne dich." "Wohnen wir zusammen?" Er nickt. Ein leichter Rotschimmer legt sich auf seine Wangen. Doch wieso? Gibt es da etwas, was er mir verschweigt? Langsam findet er seine Stimme wieder. "Nicht nur das. Kannst du dich denn gar nicht erinnern? An unsere Beziehung? An mich?" Flehend schauen mich diese Augen, die mich irgendwie verzaubern an. Wie kann ein Mensch nur solche Augen haben. Sie sind wie funkelnde Diamanten. Einfach unbeschreiblich. "Leider nicht. Doch ich würde so gern. Erzähl mir etwas von dir, von uns." Auffordernd schaue ich ihn an. Er scheint ein bisschen erstaunt zu sein. Dann beginnt er mal wieder zu lächeln. Und irgendwie spüre ich, dass er nicht jedem dieses Lächeln schenkt. "Was soll ich dir denn da erzählen?"  
  
Verlegen kratzt er sich am Hinterkopf. Er setzt an. Ich merke, wie die Aufregung in mir steigt. "Nun ja, da gibt es eigentlich nicht viel. Du und ich, ... wir sind zusammen. So ungewöhnlich es klingen mag. Verstehst du?" Ich schüttel mit dem Kopf. "Was meinst du mit 'zusammen'?" "Mit 'zusammen'? Damit meine ich, oh gott, ist das schwer...!" Wieder dieser Gesichtsausdruck. "Nun ja, wenn zwei Personen sich lieben, sind sie halt zusammen." "Das heißt also, du liebst mich?" Er nickt. Und leise füge ich hinzu. "Und ich liebe dich?" Wieder ein Nicken. "Aber wenn ich die liebe, wieso weiß ich es nicht mehr?" Yamato fällt fast von seinem Stuhl. "Du... du erinnerst dich nicht daran?" "Nein." Ich merke, wie die Traurigkeit mich befällt. Sie sucht einen Weg, ihren Weg nach draussen. Als Tränen machen sie sich bemerkbar. Ich fühle mich verloren, hilflos in dieser großen Welt, die mir Angst macht!  
  
"He, Taichi! Nicht weinen, bitte. Bitte hör auf zu weinen." Yamato schließt mich in seine starken Arme. Doch die Tränen nehmen nicht ab, eher im Gegenteil. Doch das Gefühl der Traurigkeit wird verdrängt, abgelöst. Ich fühle mich irgendwie geborgen. Geborgen und sicher. Die Einsamkeit fällt von mir ab. Ich spüre förmlich, wie mein Herz sich erleichtert. "Ich will mich aber erinnern. An dich, an mich. AN UNS!" Die letzten Worte waren sehr laut gesprochen, fast geschrien. Und immer noch sind da die Tränen, die sich ihren Weg über meine Wangen suchen. Yamato schaut mir ins Gesicht. Durch meine verweinten Augen ist es so, als wenn ich ihn durch einen Schleier betrachten würde. Doch ich erkenne genau, dass auch er weint. Unfreiwillig muss ich grinsen. Auch auf seine Lippen schleicht sich ein Lächeln. "Siehst du, alles nicht so schlimm. Das wird schon wieder. Du musst nur Geduld mit dir haben." Aber mit der Geduld ist das so eine Sache!  
  
Am nächsten Morgen werde ich von einer Schwester geweckt. Es ist eine andere wie die, die Yamato gestern Abend nach Hause geschickt hatte. Die Schwester stellt mir das Frühstück ans Bett. "Damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst!" Und schon ist sie wieder verschwunden. Lässt mich in meiner Einsamkeit allein. In meiner in mir herrschenden Dunkelheit, die nur langsam erhellt wird. Erhellt durch Erzählungen von meinem Leben. Von Yamato's Leben. Von unserem gemeinsamen Leben. Er hat noch viel erzählt. Hat Geschichten erzählt von früher, die noch nicht sehr lang her sind. Hat erzählt, wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben, wie wir zusammengekommen sind und noch vieles mehr. Doch ich kann mich nicht mehr an alles erinnern. Vielleicht sollte ich es wirklich aufschreiben. Es klopft an der Tür. Das wird Yamato sein. Er wollte heute vorbeischauen.  
  
"Herein!" Die Tür wird aufgerissen, herein kommen vier Personen. Sie sind mir nicht bekannt. Doch eins ist mir sofort klar, sie arbeiten nicht hier im Krankenhaus. Sie tragen keine weiße Kleidung, sondern sind 'normal' gekleidet. So wie Yamato. Zwei der Personen haben einen Fotoapparat um den Hals. Eine Frau kommt zu mir ans Bett, gefolgt von einem etwas älteren Mann. Die beiden Männer mit den Fotoapparaten bleiben zurück. "Guten Tag, Herr Yagami. Wir sind von der 'Tokyo Times' und der 'Sport World'. Wie geht es Ihnen?" Reporter, aber was wollen sie von mir. Ich kenne sie doch gar nicht. Ein komisches Gefühl breitet sich in meinem Magen aus. Der Hunger. Ich schaue auf mein Frühstück.  
  
"Mir geht es gut!", beantworte ich die Frage. "Darf ich Ihnen noch weitere Fragen stellen?" Doch bevor ich antworte, fängt die Frau schon an. "Wie fühlen Sie sich?" "Werden Sie wieder Fußball spielen können?" "Wann können wir Sie wieder zurück erwarten?" "Stimmt es, dass Sie schwul sind?" "Was halten Sie von dem Skandal, der durch die Presse ging? Über Sie und Ihren angeblichen Freund Yamato Ishida?" "Was genau geschah in der Nacht des Unglücks?" Bevor ich Zeit habe jede einzelne Frage zu beantworten, kommt schon die nächste. Die Leute machen mir Angst und dann sind da auch noch die zwei Fotographen, die wie wild um mein Bett rumtänzeln um Fotos zu machen. Plötzlich ertönt eine Stimme. "RAUS!!!!" Yamato steht in der Tür. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist nicht freundlich. Wütend geht er auf die Journalisten zu und zerrt sie aus dem Raum. Diese stellen immer weitere Fragen. Doch Yamato gibt ihnen keine Antwort. Stattdessen schreit er die Journalisten an. "Sehen Sie nicht, dass Taichi noch Ruhe braucht. Also verziehen Sie sich gefälligst!" Yamato knallt ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zu. Dann sind sie weg. Ich merke, wie die Ruhe in mein Zimmer zurückkehrt. Yamato kommt an mein Bett und setzt sich zu mir.  
  
"Tut mir leid!" Fragend schaue ich ihn an. "Wieso?" "Ich hätte dich vor diesen Paparazzi's beschützen müssen, doch ich konnte nicht." "Nicht so schlimm!" Wieder tritt die Stille zwischen uns ein. Nur langsam wird mir bewusst, dass Yamato mich vor diesen Typen gerettet hat. Wäre er nicht gekommen, dann.... Ich will mir das gar nicht genauer vorstellen. Doch was wollten sie von mir? Bin ich etwas besonderes? Ich schaue Yamato an. Er kann es mir mit Sicherheit sagen. Wenn es eins ist, was ich über ihn weiß, dann das. Er ist immer ehrlich und würde mir meine noch so doofen Fragen immer beantworten. Dafür bin ich ihm sehr dankbar. "Wieso sind diese Typen gekommen?" Yamato schaut auf, wieder einmal sind da diese tiefblauen Augen. "Sie haben erfahren, dass du aus dem Koma aufgewacht bist." "Ist das denn so besonders?" Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber du bist einer der besten, wenn nicht sogar der beste Fußballer des Landes und deswegen sind sie gekommen. Schließlich bist du sehr bekannt." Ich nicke. Fußballer. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern. Doch langsam empfinde ich das nicht mehr als so schlimm. Denn ich habe ja Yamato. Und irgendwie fühle ich mich in seiner Nähe nicht so leer, so innerlich leer.  
  
Wir machen einen kleinen Spaziergang. Es ist Frühling. Die Bäume blühen. Die frische Luft in meinen Lungen hinterlässt ein tolles Gefühl. Kurz bevor wir rausgingen war mein Arzt da. Ich werde heute entlassen. Das heißt endlich wieder nach Hause. Und das sogar früher als erwartet. Das zufriedene Gesicht von Yamato zeigt mir, dass auch er sich freut. Ich schließe meine Augen und ziehe die Luft ein. Einfach herrlich. Doch richtig freuen kann ich mich nicht, immer wieder erinnere ich mich daran, dass ich keine Erinnerungen habe. Das gibt dem Glücksballon in meinem Bauch kleine Pickser. Doch der Arzt meint, dass ich mich zu Hause besser, schneller erinnern könnte. Ich hoffe es. Ich hoffe es inständig.  
  
Wir setzten uns auf eine Bank im Park, Yamato hält meine Hand. Ich mag das, ich weiß nicht wieso, doch es hinterlässt ein wohliges Gefühl in mir. Es kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Doch woher. Ich bitte ihn, wieder was zu erzählen. Lachend schaut er mich an. "Schon wieder?" Ich nicke. "Also gut, was denn?" Er schließt seine Augen und denkt nach. Dann öffnet er sie wieder und schaut mich an, lächelnd. Er beginnt zu erzählen. "Weißt du schon, dass du eine Schwester hast?" Ich verneine. "Dann erzähl ich dir von ihr. Ihr Name ist Hikari. Sie ist drei Jahre jünger als du und ich. ..." "Wie alt bin ich?" "Wir beide sind neunzehn Jahre alt. Du hattest vor vier Monaten Geburtstag. Wo war ich noch mal, ach ja, Hikari. Also, sie ist jetzt 16 und ziemlich hübsch, ich glaub, ich habe sogar ein Foto." Yamato holt seine Brieftasche heraus und zeigt mir ein Foto. Es sind insgesamt 11 Personen auf dem Foto. Doch ich kenne, nein, ich erkenne nur eine Person. Yamato. Ich kann noch nicht sagen, ob ich ihn kenne, manchmal ist er mir einfach noch sehr fremd. Yamato redet und redet. Dabei deutet er auf die Personen. Doch ich kann mir das alles nicht behalten. Es geht zu schnell. Gedanken schwirren durch meinen Kopf. Unerträglich viele. Wortfetzen hängen in meinem Gedächtnis, wie kleine Tyrannen. Sie machen mich verrückt. Ich muss hier weg. Ich stehe auf, ich kann diese Gesichter nicht mehr sehen. Ich erinnere mich sowieso nicht. Was soll das schon bringen? "Hey, jetzt warte mal." Yamato kommt hinter mir her. "Ich habe dir gerade was erzählt, wieso gehst du einfach weg?" Er sieht ziemlich sauer aus. Dabei wollte ich ihn doch gar nicht kränken. Wollte doch nur weg. Was ist nur los? "Ich kenn diese Leute doch sowieso nicht. Was soll das bringen?" frage ich ihn zurück. Doch ich glaube, dass hätte ich besser für mich behalten sollen. Abrupt dreht er sich um. Und geht, geht einfach weg. Was hab ich jetzt schon wieder angestellt? Ich schaue ihm nach, soll ich hinterher oder zurückgehen? Yamato ist schon ein ganzes Stück weg. Ich entscheide mich ihm hinterher zu gehen. "Yamato, warte." Erstaunt dreht er sich um. Keuchend erreiche ich ihn, das Stück laufen war ziemlich anstrengend. "Es... es tut mir leid, ich wollte dir nicht weh tun. Ich weiß selbst nicht, was los ist." "Der Arzt hat gesagt, du sollst dich nicht anstrengen, hast du nicht zugehört?" Er scheint immer noch sauer zu sein. Da hab ich ja mal wieder nen tollen Bock geschossen. Super. Plötzlich zieht Yamato mich in seine Arme. "Aber es braucht dir nicht leid tun. Lass uns gehen, nach Hause, okay?" Ich nicke, nach Hause. Ob es noch mein zu Hause ist? Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen. Doch irgendwie freue ich mich, endlich hier raus, endlich weg. Wir gehen zurück zu meinem Krankenzimmer, Yamato packt meine Sachen. Dann verlassen wir das Krankenhaus. Ein Gefühl der Freiheit überfällt mich. Wir gehen zum Auto, es ist ein schwarzer Van.  
  
Wir steigen ein, Yamato fährt, ich habe Zeit aus dem Fenster zu schauen. Menschen, so viele Menschen. Sie machen mir Angst, irgendwie. Genauso wie das Auto fahren. Es hinterlässt ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend. Ich bitte Yamato langsamer zu fahren. Denn die Geschwindigkeit, die wir drauf haben, geht mir zu schnell. Wie alles in meinem Leben. Alles geht so schnell. Schnell und hektisch. Und in mir hinterlässt es Panik! "Wieso denn? Ich fahre doch nur 120 km/h." "Bitte Yamato, ich weiß nicht wieso." Er tut mir den Gefallen und reduziert die Geschwindigkeit. Fünf Minuten später stehe ich vor unserer Haustür. Hier wohnen wir also. Es ist ein einfacher Häuserblock. Genauso wie die vielen anderen, die ich auf der Hinfahrt erblicken konnte. Und doch, irgendwie ist dieser Block anders. Yamato schließt langsam die Tür auf. "Willkommen zurück." Gemeinsam betreten wir die dunkle Wohnung. Yamato schaltet das Licht ein. "ÜBERRASCHUNG!" Lachend schauen mich 9 Personen an. Entsetzt trete ich einen Schritt zurück und stoße an Yamato, der hinter mir steht. Grinsend schaut er mich an. Ich schaue wieder in die Gesichter der Personen, die ich vor kurzem auf dem Foto gesehen habe. Ich fühle mich unwohl. Was soll das Ganze? Doch anstatt was zu sagen, stehe ich nur da und glotze. Ein Mädchen kommt auf mich zu und schließt mich in ihre Arme. "Ich freue mich, dass du wieder da bist!" Geschockt schaue ich sie an. Sie sieht ziemlich frech aus, mit ihren blau- rot gefärbten Haaren. Dazwischen hat sie viele kleine Sterne. [Richtig Mimi!!! Mit 'stars and stripes' im Haar]. "Ha ... Hallo!", bringe ich raus. Auch die anderen kommen auf mich zu. Nehmen mich in den Arm, begrüßen mich. Und ich ärgere mich, dass ich Yamato nicht zugehört habe. [und ich sage nur : Bock schiessen] Das sind also meine Freunde, nein, unsere Freunde. Yamatos und meine. Plötzlich steht mir ein kleines, zierliches Mädchen gegenüber, ihre schulterlangen Haare sind braun. Genau wie meine. Sie muss Hikari sein. So viel habe ich mir behalten. "Hallo Hikari!" Lange schaut sie mich an. Sie ist wirklich hübsch. Ihre Augen sind genauso faszinierend wie die von Yamato. Irgendwie mystisch. "Du erinnerst dich?" Ich schüttel den Kopf. "Yamato hat es mir gesagt." Und schon fällt sie mir um den Hals. "Ich hatte ja solche Angst um dich!" Ein leises Schluchzen dringt an mein Ohr, sie wird doch wohl nicht etwa weinen. "Tschuldige!" Sie löst sich von mir und wischt sich zwei Tränen aus den Augen. Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf meine Lippen. Nachdem mich alle begrüßt haben, sind sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Zusammen mit Yamato betrete ich das Wohnzimmer. Etwas verloren stehe ich da und weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Yamato geht weg. Kommt aber kurz darauf wieder. "Hier, etwas zu trinken." Er reicht mir ein Glas und wir setzten uns auf die Couch. "Das war eine gelungene Überraschung. Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen." "Ich will mein Gesicht gar nicht sehen." Erwiedere ich und nippe von dem Getränk, es schmeckt süß. Yamatos Freude verliert sich und macht der Sorge Platz. Na toll, das war ja wieder eine Glanzleistung. "Tschuldigung!" Es ist zwar nur ein Nuscheln, doch ich glaube, er hat es verstanden. "Taichi, jetzt reiß dich doch mal zusammen! Ich weiß, dass das nicht leicht ist. Auch für mich nicht. Wir müssen schon zusammenhalten." Der Vorwurf in Yamatos Stimme lässt mich nicken. Ich stehe auf, schaue aus dem Fenster. "Weißt du, wie ich mich fühle?" Ich spüre das verneinende Kopfschüttel von Yamato. "Ich habe das Gefühl zu ertrinken. Jeden Tag sind da so viele Dinge, die auf mich einwirken. So vieles, was für dich verständlich ist, ich aber nicht begreife. Ich komm damit nicht klar. Ich fühle mich verloren in dieser großen Welt. Sie macht mir Angst." Ich drehe mich um, schaue ihn wieder an. Wie er da sitzt und verständnisvoll nickt. Er steht auf und kommt zu mir rüber. "Du brauchst ein bisschen Zeit, wir beide brauchen sie. Glaub mir, das wird schon wieder." Er nimmt mich in den Arm und drückt mich sanft an seinen Oberkörper. Ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit überkommt mich. Ich fühle mich alleine, bin es aber nicht. Und trotzdem merke ich, dass etwas fehlt. Einzelne Tränen laufen über meine Wangen, ich versuche sie zu verstecken, damit er sie nicht sieht. Das will ich nicht.  
  
Yamato schiebt mich sanft von sich weg. "Ich zeig dir jetzt erst mal die Wohnung, okay!" Ich nicke, was sollte ich auch sonst tun. Sagen, dass ich nicht will. Meine Ruhe brauche. Nein, das kann ich nicht. Dafür tut Yamato zuviel für mich. Langsam trotte ich hinter ihm her. Er zeigt mir das Badezimmer, Schlafzimmer, Küche, Wohnzimmer und ein Raum mit vielen Musikinstrumenten und einem PC. "Mein Heimstudio!" Er lacht mich an. Ich betrete den Raum. "Spiel etwas!" Bitte ich ihn. Yamato greift zu der Akustikgitarre und fängt an, eine Melodie zu spielen. Eine fröhliche Melodie. Seine Stimme steigt mit in die Melodie. Erwartungsvoll sind seine Augen auf mich gerichtet. Er erwartet etwas, eine Erinnerung. Ich sehe es in seinen großen, blauen Augen. Sie schauen mich an, schauen direkt in meine Augen. Wollen, dass ich mich krampfhaft erinnere. Doch ich kann es nicht. Davon bekomme ich immer Kopfschmerzen. Genau wie jetzt. Ich gehe raus. Wo war jetzt noch mal das Badezimmer. Unschlüssig stehe ich im Flur und starre auf die verschiedenen Türen. Yamato kommt hinter mir her. Ich will die rechte Tür nehmen. Vorsichtig, als wenn dort etwas hervorspringen würde, öffne ich die Tür. Die Küche, super. Ich schließe sie wieder und nehme die nächste Klinke in die Hand. Doch Yamato unterbricht mein Vorhaben. "Was suchst du?" "Das Badezimmer." Ich bin leise, schäme mich, dass ich mir so was nicht merken kann. Yamato bringt mich ins Bad und schließt die Tür, nachdem er rausgegangen ist. Ich schaue in den Spiegel. Dort steht ein Junge vor mir. Braune Haare, braune Augen. Er ist dünn, jedoch gut gebaut. Man sieht, dass er Sport treibt. Dieser jemand soll ich sein. Ich fühle mich fremd, so fremd. Mein Körper ist mir so fremd. Er kommt mir vor wie eine Hülle, die sich um mich geschlossen hat und die ich nicht erkenne als die meinige. Ich lasse Wasser in meine Handflächen laufen, kühle mein Gesicht ab. Schaue wieder in den Spiegel. Werde ich mich jemals wieder erkennen? Fragen, immer diese Frage. Ich werde sie nicht los. Sie sind immer da. Ich hasse sie.  
  
Yamato steht in der Küche und macht etwas zu essen. Einen Salat. "Du hast bestimmt Hunger." Sagt er, als ich nach langem Suchen endlich die Küche gefunden habe. Ich nicke. Möchte jetzt nicht sprechen. Setzte mich an den Tisch und schaue ihn an. Wie er da steht, mit dem Rücken zu mir. Wie er leise diese Melodie pfeift, die er vor kurzem noch gespielt hat. Sie klingt traurig. Oder bin ich traurig und empfinde sie jetzt so? Keine Ahnung. Ich habe von nichts eine Ahnung. Yamato deckt den Tisch. Kurz darauf setzt er sich zu mir. Gibt mir etwas von dem Salat auf den Teller und sich selbst auch. "Guten Appetit." Wünscht er mir und schon fängt er an zu essen. "Guten Appetit!" erwidere ich und nehme die Gabel zur Hand. Fange an zu essen. Der Salat ist was ganz anderes als dieses Essen im Krankenhaus.  
  
Nach dem Essen bin ich ganz schön erledigt. Es war ein langer Tag. Irgendwie werde ich immer schnell müde. Der Arzt meint, es kommt davon, dass ich so viel für mich neues erlebe. Vielleicht hat er recht. Ich nehme noch das Buch und fange an zu schreiben. Der Arzt hatte recht, ich kann mich dann besser an Dinge erinnern, die mir passiert sind. Zwar nicht aus meiner Vergangenheit. Aber aus der Gegenwart. Ein herzhaftes Gähnen entfährt mir. Ich sitze mit Yamato auf dem Sofa, er schaut Fernseh. "Wollen wir Schlafen gehen?" "Ja, gerne." Wir gehen ins Schlafzimmer. Was mir jetzt erst auffällt. Wir haben nur ein Bett. Ich schaue ihn leicht verwirrt an. Als er mich ansieht, fängt er an zu grinsen. Juchu, ich hab es mal wieder geschafft. "Ja, ein Bett!" Ich nicke. Wir sind ja schließlich zusammen. Ich ziehe mich aus und lege mich ins Bett. Yamato tut es mir gleich.  
  
"Weißt du, wie schön es ist, nicht mehr alleine in diesem Bett zu liegen?" murmelt er. Ich verneine. "Wie lange war ich eigentlich im Krankenhaus?" Ich halte Yamatos Hand. Von ihr geht eine unbekannte Wärme aus. Einfach unbeschreiblich! "Du warst 5 Monate drin. Eine lange Zeit." "Ja, eine lange Zeit!" wiederhole ich seine Worte. Ich schließe die Augen und versuche zu schlafen. Versuche mich in die Träume zu stürzen um dort in Erinnerungen zu baden.  
  
Ein Poltern weckt mich am nächsten Morgen. Es scheint aus der Küche zu kommen. Ich schlurfe zu dem Geräusch. In der Küche steht Yamato und kämpft mit einem Mixer. "Was machst du da?" "Oh hallo Taichi, ich mache gerade Pfannkuchen!" "Lecker mein Lieblingsessen." Entsetzt dreht er sich zu mir. "Wie bitte?" "Ich sagte, dass Pfannkuchen mein Lieblingsessen ist." Immer noch schauen mich seine Augen ungläubig an. "Woher weißt du das?" "Ich weiß es halt!" Yamato lässt den Mixer stehen, kommt auf mich zu und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ein tolles Gefühl durchströmt mich. Er löst sich von mir und schaut mich zufrieden an. "Du hast dich an was erinnert." Ich habe mich verhört. Yamato steht vor mir und strahlt über das ganze Gesicht. Langsam wird mir klar, dass es stimmt. Ich habe mich an etwas erinnert. Mein großer Bauchluftballon wird größer. Ich strahle zurück. Kann es einfach nicht glauben. Mein altes Leben kommt zurück. Langsam aber sicher. Ich merke fast, wie es an meine Tür klopft.  
  
Wir setzten uns gemeinsam an den Tisch und frühstücken. "Ich muss heute zur Probe. Willst du mitkommen?" Yamato lächelt mich an. "Nein, ein anderes Mal vielleicht. Ich will mich ein wenig ausruhen." Er nickt. Kurz darauf spüle ich das Geschirr ab. Yamato kommt noch mal in die Küche. "Ich gehe jetzt!" Zärtlich nimmt er mich in den Arm und drückt mir einen Kuss auf den Mund. Leicht erwidere ich diese Geste und plötzlich fühle ich seine Zunge in meinem Mund. Wieder sind da unbekannte Glücksgefühle die ich für immer behalten will. Woher sie in diesem Moment kommen ist mir eigentlich egal. Hauptsache, sie sind das. Yamato löst sich von mir. Er geht zur Tür, zieht seinen schwarzen Mantel an, nimmt die Wohnungsschlüssel und geht. Noch bevor die Tür ins Schloss fehlt, merke ich die Einsamkeit in mir. Na super! Wäre ich bloß mitgegangen. Nachdem ich zu Ende gespült habe, dusche ich und ziehe mich an. Die Hose ist ganz schön eng. Vielleicht habe ich zugenommen, wer weiß. Ich nehme das kleine Buch und schalte den Fernseher an. Ein bisschen Allgemeinbildung tanken. Lustlos schalte ich durch die einzelnen Programme, insgesamt sind es 129 Kanäle, ganz schön viele! Und die meisten sind Sportsender. Wusste gar nicht, dass Yamato so sportbegeistert ist. Irgendwann wird es mir zu langweilig. Ich knipse die Kiste aus und durchstreife die einzelnen Räume, komme in Yamatos Heimstudio. Meine Hände fahren über die verschiedenen Gitarren. Entlocken Klänge, die sich in diesem Raum verlieren. Ich mag Musik, sie beruhigt mich ein bisschen! Mein Blick fällt auf die Uhr an der Wand. 13:59 h, Yamato kommt bald wieder, die Zeit ist schnell vergangen. Ich gehe zurück ins Wohnzimmer, lege mich aufs Sofa. Schlafe ein bisschen.  
  
Ein leichter Atem an meiner Wange weckt mich auf. Ich öffne meine Augen, da sind sie wieder. Die blauen Augen, die mich verrückt machen. Das Grinsen auf Matts Gesicht entgeht mir nicht. Verdutzt schaue ich ihn an. Irgendetwas muss ja ganz schön komisch sein! "Du solltest meine Hosen öfters tragen, sie stehen dir gut!" Ich schaue an mir herunter, ach ja, die Hose. Sie war ja so eng. Verlegen grinse ich ihn an. Er zieht mich von der Couch und wir gehen Hand in Hand ins Schlafzimmer. Er öffnet den Kleiderschrank. "In der linken Seite sind deine Sachen, in der rechten meine! Okay?" Ich nicke, nehme mir eine Hose aus der linken Seite und ziehe sie mir an. Ganz schön peinlich! Aber diese Hose sitzt viel besser. Yamato ist in der Küche, ich höre in eine Melodie pfeifen. Langsam begebe ich mich zu ihm. "Wie war deine Probe?" Erschrocken schaut er auf. Dann lächelt er. Ich mag das, diesen liebevollen Blick, mit den tiefen, blauen Augen. Mir ist das schön öfter passiert, dass ich darin versunken bin. Nennt man so was etwa Liebe? "Die Probe war gut, hab mich auch extra beeilt. Ich soll dir noch 'Gute Besserung' von den anderen wünschen." Und damit widmet er sich wieder dem Gemüse, welches er kleinschnippelt. "Welche anderen?" Mein Mund ist mal wieder schneller als mein Kopf. Das wollt ich doch gar nicht fragen. Ich habe Angst, dass meine Fragerei Yamato nerven könnte. "Meine Bandkollegen, mit denen ich zusammenspiele." Ach so, da hätte ich auch selber drauf kommen können. Aber mein Kopf arbeitet ziemlich langsam. Fasziniert schaue ich Yamato zu. Er ist ein ziemlicher guter Koch. Finde ich. "Deckst du schon mal den Tisch?" Ich bejahe und will mich sofort nützlich machen. Der erstbeste Schrank wird aufgerissen. Na toll, Töpfe. Also der nächste, mal schauen was sich hinter Tür Nummer Zwei verbirgt! Ich öffne sie. Das war es dann auch wohl nicht. Nur Gläser mit Marmelade, Nutella und Erdnussbutter. Außerdem ziemlich viel Tee. Schwarzen, grünen, Früchtetee und was es da noch so gibt. "Du scheinst ja ziemlich auf Tee zu stehen!", sage ich belustigt. "Das bin nicht ich", erwidert Yamato: "Sondern du!" FETTNÄPFCHEN!!!! Ich suche lieber weiter und halte dabei meine Klappe. Sonst kommt noch so was. Hab doch keine Ahnung, was ich mag. Endlich meint jemand es jemand gnädig mit mir und ich finde Teller, Gläser und Besteck. Ich decke den Tisch und bald sitzen Yamato und ich uns gegenüber. Das Essen riecht köstlich. Yamato zaubert noch eine Flasche Wein auf den Tisch und schenkt mir etwas davon ein. Im Hintergrund läuft sanfte Musik. Irgendwie wirkt diese ganze Situation richtig entspannend. Aber auch seltsam. Doch bevor ich noch weiter darüber nachdenken kann, fangen wir an zu essen. Es schmeckt verdammt gut. Bald bin ich satt. Mein Magen ist voll. Ich schiebe den Teller von mir weg. "Schon satt?" Yamatos Augen sind fragend. Ich nicke. Ein Schulternzucken von Matt folgt. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das jetzt verstehen muss.  
  
Der Nachmittag schleicht sich hin. Yamato und ich liegen mal wieder auf der Couch. Schauen fern. Obwohl es nicht wirklich interessant ist. Irgendso ein Sportscheiß. Und dann auch noch Fußball. Kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass ich diesen Sport mal ausgeübt habe. Mein Kopf ruht auf Matts Bauch. Langsam fallen mir die Augen zu. Ich gähne. Der Schlaf will mich übermannen. Auch Yama fallen die Augen zu. Plötzlich werde ich von dem Fernseher auf etwas aufmerksam gemacht. Ich öffne meine Augen. Bin wieder hellwach. Und was ich sehe, kann ich nicht glauben. Ein Foto von mir. Die Frau erzählt irgendetwas von Anschlag, der aufgeklärt ist. Dass ich auf dem Weg der Besserung bin. Ich verstehe nicht. Anschlag? Yamato hat mir erzählt es sei ein Unfall gewesen, der glücklich ausgegangen ist. Hat er mich etwa angelogen? Nein, das kann ich nicht glauben. Er würde das nicht tun. Ich richte mich auf, immer noch gefesselt von dem Vortrag. Eine Reportage mit allen Einzelheiten. Wie alles passiert ist. Und irgendwie erscheint das, was dort gesagt wird, logischer als Yamas Erklärung. Ich knipse den Fernseher aus, stehe auf und gehe ins Schlafzimmer. Schaue mich um. Ein Ordner fällt mir auf. 'Taichi' steht drauf, ich ziehe ihn aus dem Regal. Mit dem Ordner setzte ich mich aufs Bett, schlage ihn auf. Zeitungsberichte füllen das innere. Ich lese die einzelnen Überschriften. 'Fußballer erleidet schrecklichen Unfall' 'Unfall oder Attentat?' 'Fanatischer Fan schuld an dem Unfall' und so weiter. Ich lese sie durch, jeden einzelnen. Schaue mir die Fotos an. Die Bilder sehen schrecklich aus. Kann nicht glauben, dass ich da heile rausgekommen bin. Und die Gewissheit, dass Yamato mich angelogen hat, wird mir immer bewusster. Doch eine neue Frage setzt sich in meinem Kopf fest. Wieso hat er mich angelogen, wieso? Ich dachte, ich könnte ihm vertrauen. Ich höre, wie die Tür sich öffnet. "Ach hier bist du?" Yamato kommt näher, erblickt den Ordner. Seine Augen weiten sich, er sieht geschockt aus. Ich glaube, er weiß worum es sich in diesem Moment dreht. Er setzt sich neben mich, will mir den Ordner aus der Hand nehmen. "Nein!!" Ich ziehe ihn weg, halte ihn fest. Das ist die einzige Wahrheit, die ich habe. Die lasse ich mir nicht auch noch weg nehmen. Vielleicht hat er ja noch mehr gelogen. "Taichi, bitte. Ich kann dir das erklären." "Ach ja, wieso hast du mich belogen?" "Ich wollte dich nicht belasten, dachte es sei besser so." "Und wann hättest du mir davon erzählt?" Ich deute auf den Ordner. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber so bald wie möglich." Mir wird es zuviel, ich will hier raus, muss hier raus. Halte es nicht mehr aus. Diese ganzen Lügen in meinem Kopf. Woher soll ich wissen, was wahr ist und was nicht. Er hält mich zurück. Seine warme Hand umschließt mein Handgelenk. "Taichi, warte." "Lass mich los!" Bitternis ist in meiner Stimme. Die Hand löst sich. Ich glaube, er weiß, was er falsch gemacht hat. Ich gehe raus, ins Badezimmer. Mache hinter mir die Tür zu, schließe ab. Langsam lass ich mich an der Tür niedersacken. Muss meine Gedanken ordnen. Und immer wieder ist da dieser eine Satz: Er hat mich angelogen! 


End file.
